Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 059
"A Fierce Fight! Yuma VS Gauche: This is my Dueling Soul" is the fifty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on June 11, 2012. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Gauche Yuma Yuma hits a Trap Point. It is "Cemetary Bomb", which inflicts 100 damage to him for each card in is Graveyard. It damages him for an unspecified value. He changes lanes to avoid another Trap Point. He then arrives at the Duel Field where Gauche is waiting. This Duel takes place at a Duel Field, "Dangerous Canyon". It is treated as a face-up Field Spell Card. Its effect will inflict 200 damage to a monster's controller each time a monster is Summoned in Attack Position or declares an attack. Though the Duel also takes place on the Duel Coaster, regular rules are used. Both Duelists begin with the amount of Life Points they had when the Duel Coaster previously ended. In this case, Yuma has 100, while Gauche has 4000. Turn 1: Gauche Gauche Normal Summons "Heroic Challenger Double Lance" (1700/900) (Gauche 4000 → 3800). Gauche treats "Double Lance" as two Overlay Units for the Xyz Summon of a "Heroic Champion" monster, overlaying it to Xyz Summon "Heroic Champion - Gandiva" (2100/1800) in Attack Position (Gauche 3800 → 3600). Gauche Sets two cards. Turn 2: Yuma As Yuma's Life Points are 2000 or less, Gauche activates his face-down "Heroic Gift", making Yuma's Life Points 4000 (Yuma 100 → 4000) and drawing two cards. Yuma Sets a monster and a card. Turn 3: Gauche Gauche Normal Summons "Heroic Challenger Moonlighting Cantera" (1200/???) (Gauche 3600 → 3400). "Cantera" attacks the Set monster (Gauche 3400 → 3200), with its effect activating, destroying it ("Mogumole") without damage calculation as it is in face-down Defense Position. Yuma activates the effect of "Mogumole" as it was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summoning it (800/800) in Defense Position. Gauche activates the effect of "Gandiva", detaching a Overlay Unit to destroy a Special Summoned Level 4 or lower monster. "Mogumole" is destroyed. "Gandiva" attacks directly, but Yuma activates his face-down "Battle Break", which would destroy the attacking monster and end the Battle Phase. Gauche activates his face-down "Battler's Pride", negating the activation of "Battle Break" as it ends a battle. The attack continues (Yuma 4000 → 1900, Gauche 3200 → 3000). Turn 4: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1200) (Yuma 1900 → 1700). Yuma equips it with "One-Shot Wand", increasing its ATK by 800 (1500 → 2300). "Gagaga Magiciain" attacks "Gandiva" (Yuma 1700 → 1500), but Gauche activates his face-down "Heroic Advance" as a "Heroic Champion" monster was targeted for an attack. The target is changed to a Level 4 or lower "Heroic Challenger" monster, whose ATK is doubled. "Moonlighting Cantera" becomes the new target (1200 → 2400). Neither monster will be destroyed by battle (Yuma 1500 → 1400). Yuma activates the effect of "One-Shot Wand", destroying it to draw a card, which is "Grandran". Yuma Special Summons it via its own effect in Attack Position as his opponent controls an Xyz Monster (0/1400) (Yuma 1400 → 1200). Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Gagaga Gunman" (1500/2400) in Defense Position. As it is Defense Position, Yuma activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict 800 damage to Gauche (Gauche 3000 → 2200). Yuma Sets two cards. Turn 5: Gauche Gauche equips "Gandiva" with "Xyz Jeweled Crown", changing it from a Rank 4 Xyz Monster to a Level 4 monster and allowing to be treated as two Overlay Units for an Xyz Summon. Gauche overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Heroic Champion - Kusanagi" (2500/???) in Attack Position (Gauche 2200 → 2000). Gauche activates "Fighter's Charm", changing "Gagaga Gunman" to Attack Position and making its ATK equal to its DEF for this turn (1500 → 2400)."Kusanagi" attacks "Gagaga Gunman" (Gauche 2000 → 1800), but Yuma activates his face-down "Overlay Buster", increasing the DEF of "Gagaga Gunman" by 500 (2400 → 2900). Gauche activates the effect of "Kusanagi", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the activation and effect of "Overlay Buster" and increase the ATK of "Kusangi" by 500 ("Gagaga Gunman 2900 → 2400, "Kusanagi" 2500 → 3000) until the End Phase. The attack continues and Yuma activates his face-down "Fighting Band", preventing either monster from being destroyed by battle (Yuma 1200 → 600). Gauche Sets two cards. At this point, the Duel Coaster portion ends and "Dangerous Canyon" is replaced by "Battleground of the Setting Sun". When a player has two or more monsters at the beginning of their Battle Phase, they must target one of them and destroy all monsters they control except the targeted one. Direct attacks are not allowed and each time a monster is destroyed by battle, its controller will take 300 damage. Turn 6: Yuma Yuma activates the effect of "Gagaga Gunman" as it in Attack Position, detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by 1000 and decrease the ATK of "Kusanagi" by 500 ("Gagaga Gunman" 1500 → 2500", Kusanagi" 2500 → 2000). "Gagaga Gunman" attacks "Kusanagi", but Gauche activates his face-down "Heroic Change", letting him Tribute a "Heroic" monster to Special Summon a "Heroic" monster from his Graveyard. He then activates then effect of "Kusanagi", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate "Heroic Change" and increase the ATK of "Kusanagi" by 500 (2000 → 2500). The attack continues and both monsters are destroyed (Gauche 1800 → 1500, Yuma 600 → 300). Gauche activates his face-down "Xyz Hot Blooded Battle!!" as one Xyz Monster both players control were destroyed at the same time. He pays 1000 Life Points (Gauche 1500 → 500), to let both players Special Summon monsters from their Extra Deck with Ranks equal to the the destroyed monsters'. The destroyed monsters are attached as Overlay Units for the new ones and both monsters will be destroyed at the End Phase. thumb|right|Yuma activates Double or Nothing. Gauche Special Summons "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" (2000/2000) in Attack Position and Yuma Special Summons "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. The Special Summoned monsters must battle one another. Gauche activates the effect of "Excalibur", detaching an Overlay Unit to double its ATK (2000 → 4000). Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the attack. Yuma activates "Double or Nothing!", doubling the ATK of "Utopia" during the Damage Step as its attack was negated (2500 → 5000). "Excalibur" is destroyed (Gauche 500 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.